neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ArtDraw12/Danganronpa Re:Boot - Trivia
This blog will be for including all the trivia, important information, linking case preparation files, etc. that I can think of for Danganronpa Re:Boot. It will be updated after every chapter. Please note: *As the organizator, I may know more information. For example, I may know all of the main interactions for someone. However, I'll only list the information shown so far, to prevent spoilers. *Representing one side of the theme may be interpreted as how the character views the others or how the others view the character. For example, Trust can mean they either easily trust others, they're a trustworthy person according to the others, or both. I won't specifically mention which it is. *Characters may switch sides of the theme over the course of the story, from Trust to Distrust or the other way around. I'll keep mentioning the status shown so far. *Additional/Fake talents will be added after they're revealed. |-| Characters' info= Monokuma *Roleplayer: [[User:ArtDraw12|'Art']] *Title: Host of the killing game, Ultimate Despair Headmaster *Representing theme: Distrust *Role in the killing game: Host *Main interactions with: **Conflicts with Kurokuma and Shirokuma. *Appeared in: Prologue, Chapter 1, Chapter 2 *FTEs with: N/A Kurokuma *Roleplayer: [[User:ArtDraw12|'Art']] *Title: Monokuma's intern, Ultimate Shady Bear *Representing theme: Distrust *Role in the killing game: Co-host, Chapter 1 death (executed in place of Kirumi) *Main interactions with: **Conflicts with Monokuma and Shirokuma. *Appeared in: Prologue, Chapter 1 *FTEs with: N/A Shirokuma *Roleplayer: [[User:ArtDraw12|'Art']] *Title: Monokuma's intern, Ultimate Inconspicuous Bear *Representing theme: Distrust *Role in the killing game: Co-host *Main interactions with: **Conflicts with Kurokuma and Monokuma. *Appeared in: Prologue, Chapter 1, Chapter 2 *FTEs with: N/A "That OC guy" *Roleplayer: [[User:ArtDraw12|'Art']] *Title: TBA *Representing theme: Unknown *Role in the killing game: Prologue's (first) victim *Main interactions with: **Killed by unknown person. *Appeared in: Prologue *FTEs with: N/A Daisaku Bandai *Roleplayer: [[User:ArtDraw12|'Art']] *Title: TBA *Representing theme: Unknown *Role in the killing game: Prologue's (second) victim *Main interactions with: **Killed by Monokuma. *Appeared in: Prologue *FTEs with: N/A Gonta Gokuhara *Roleplayer: [[User:Bootylicious13|'Anabel']] *Title: Ultimate Entomologist *Representing theme: Trust *Role in the killing game: TBA *Main interactions with: **Friendship with Sakura. **Friendships with Kirumi, Maiko, and Seiko. *Appeared in: Prologue, Chapter 1, Chapter 2 *FTEs with: Gundham Tanaka *Roleplayer: [[User:Duncan 99 New|'Dean']] *Title: Ultimate Breeder *Representing theme: Distrust *Role in the killing game: TBA *Main interactions with: **Friendships with K1-B0 and Ryota. *Appeared in: Prologue, Chapter 1, Chapter 2 *FTEs with: **1 with Ryota. Hiyoko Saionji *Roleplayer: [[User:Raised By Wolves|'Ayan']] *Title: Ultimate Traditional Dancer *Representing theme: Distrust *Role in the killing game: TBA *Main interactions with: **Conflict with Maiko. **Besties with Miu. **Friendship with Ruruka. **Odd friendship with Shuichi. *Appeared in: Prologue, Chapter 1, Chapter 2 *FTEs with: **1 with Miu. **4 with Shuichi. K1-B0 (Keebo/Kiibo) *Roleplayer: [[User:Sarcastic Don|'Katie']] *Title: Ultimate Robot *Representing theme: Trust *Role in the killing game: TBA *Main interactions with: **Friendship with Miu. *Appeared in: Prologue, Chapter 1, Chapter 2 *FTEs with: Kirumi Tojo *Roleplayer: Amano *Title: Ultimate Maid *Representing theme: Trust *Role in the killing game: Chapter 1 victim and killer (suicide) *Main interactions with: **Friendship with Seiko. **Friendships with Gonta, Maiko, and Sakura. **Odd friendship with Kokichi. *Appeared in: Prologue, Chapter 1 *FTEs with: **1 with Kokichi. **1 with Seiko. Kokichi Ouma *Roleplayer: Amano *Title: Ultimate Supreme Leader *Representing theme: Distrust *Role in the killing game: TBA *Main interactions with: **Odd friendship with Kirumi **Odd companionship with Keebo, Kyoko, Korekiyo, and Shuichi. *Appeared in: Prologue, Chapter 1, Chapter 2 *FTEs with: **1 with Kirumi. **2 with Kyoko. Korekiyo Shinguji *Roleplayer: [[User:Gogogadget831|'Anjana']] *Title: Ultimate Anthropologist *Representing theme: Distrust *Role in the killing game: TBA *Main interactions with: **Friendship with Shuichi. *Appeared in: Prologue, Chapter 1, Chapter 2 *FTEs with: **3 with Shuichi. Kyoko Kirigiri *Roleplayer: [[User:Glenn31|'Glenn']] *Title: Ultimate ??? *Representing theme: Distrust *Role in the killing game: TBA *Main interactions with: **Friendship with Shuichi. **Odd companionship with Kokichi. *Appeared in: Prologue, Chapter 1, Chapter 2 *FTEs with: **2 with Kokichi. **4 with Shuichi. Maiko Kagura *Roleplayer: [[User:Sarcastic Don|'Katie']] *Title: Ultimate Dancer *Representing theme: Trust *Role in the killing game: TBA *Main interactions with: **Conflict with Hiyoko. **Friendships with Gonta, Kirumi, Sakura, and Seiko. *Appeared in: Prologue, Chapter 1, Chapter 2 *FTEs with: Miu Iruma *Roleplayer: [[User:MintSkittlePenguin|'Chelsea']] *Title: Ultimate Inventor *Representing theme: Distrust *Role in the killing game: TBA *Main interactions with: **Besties with Hiyoko. **Friendship with Ruruka. **Friendship with K1-B0. *Appeared in: Prologue, Chapter 1, Chapter 2 *FTEs with: **1 with Hiyoko. Nagito Komaeda *Roleplayer: [[User:WiiU-Blanc|'Dany']] *Title: Ultimate Lucky Student *Representing theme: Trust *Role in the killing game: TBA **'Major suspect in Chapter 1' *Main interactions with: **Friendship with Shuichi. **Admiration for all the Ultimates. *Appeared in: Prologue, Chapter 1, Chapter 2 *FTEs with: Ruruka Andou *Roleplayer: [[User:TDIfanaric|'Aaron']] (Prologue-Chapter 1) / [[User:MintSkittlePenguin|'Chelsea']] (Chapter 2) *Title: Ultimate Confectioner *Representing theme: Distrust *Role in the killing game: TBA **'Suspect in Chapter 1' *Main interactions with: **One-sided conflict with Seiko. **Friendships with Hiyoko and Miu. *Appeared in: Prologue, Chapter 1, Chapter 2 *FTEs with: Ryota Mitarai *Roleplayer: [[User:ArtDraw12|'Art']] *Title: Ultimate Animator *Representing theme: Distrust *Role in the killing game: TBA *Main interactions with: **Friendship with Tsumugi. **Friendship with Seiko. **Friendship with Gundham. *Appeared in: Prologue, Chapter 1, Chapter 2 *FTEs with: **2 with Seiko. **2 with Tsumugi. Sakura Ogami *Roleplayer: David *Title: Ultimate Martial Artist *Representing theme: Trust *Role in the killing game: TBA *Main interactions with: **Friendship with Gonta. **Friendships with Kirumi, Maiko, and Seiko. *Appeared in: Prologue, Chapter 1, Chapter 2 *FTEs with: Seiko Kimura *Roleplayer: [[User:ArtDraw12|'Art']] *Title: Ultimate Pharmacist *Representing theme: Trust *Role in the killing game: TBA **'Suspect in Chapter 1' *Main interactions with: **One-sided friendship with Ruruka. **Friendship with Kirumi. **Friendships with Gonta, Maiko, and Sakura. **Friendship with Ryota. *Appeared in: Prologue, Chapter 1, Chapter 2 *FTEs with: **1 with Kirumi. **2 with Ryota. Shuichi Saihara *Roleplayer: [[User:Raised By Wolves|'Ayan']] *Title: Ultimate Detective *Representing theme: Trust *Role in the killing game: TBA *Main interactions with: **Attraction to Nagito. **Friendship with Kyoko. **Odd friendship with Hiyoko. *Appeared in: Prologue, Chapter 1, Chapter 2 *FTEs with: **4 with Hiyoko. **3 with Korekiyo. **4 with Kyoko. Tsumugi Shirogane *Roleplayer: [[User:WiiU-Blanc|'Dany']] *Title: Ultimate Cosplayer *Representing theme: Distrust *Role in the killing game: TBA *Main interactions with: **Friendship with Ryota. *Appeared in: Prologue, Chapter 1, Chapter 2 *FTEs with: **2 with Ryota. |-| Trivia= RPers-related *Amano, Art, Ayan, Dany and Katie are the only RPers with more than one participant character. **Art is the only RPer with more than 2 characters overall, playing as 2 participants, 3 hosts, and 2 minor characters. **Chelsea joins the list, replacing Aaron as Ruruka. *Art subbed for almost every missing RPer in the Prologue, specifically subbed for K1-B0 and Maiko in place of Katie and for Ruruka in place of Aaron. **K1-B0 and Maiko's lines were however planned in advance. Art only improvised 1 line per each, connecting the dialogues. *Ayan subbed for Miu in place of Chelsea in the Prologue. *Both characterrs played by Amano are next-to-next when listed alphabetically. *Case 1 preparation squad consisted of Art, Amano, and Dany. **Dany is the first RPer of the season involved in case preparations despite not being an organizator, victim's RPer or culprit's RPer. Characters-related *Prologue's first victim is the only OC character. *Kyoko and Sakura are the only DR1 characters. *Gundham, Hiyoko and Nagito are the only DR2 characters. *Excluding Shirokuma and Kurokuma, there are no UDG characters. *Daisaku, Ruruka, Ryota and Seiko are the only characters introduced in Future Arc. *The most characters come from V3 cast - Gonta, K1-B0, Kirumi, Kokichi, Korekiyo, Miu, Shuichi and Tsumugi. *Maiko is the only character from Re:Birth cast. Story-related Prologue *Daisaku Bandai dying early and being the second character in the story to die was a reference to his role in Future Arc. *One of the reasons why we have 17 characters this time was to trick you to believe there would be a Prologue death among the cast. **As Ayan already pointed out in the main channel, I mentioned that a character played by someone with 2 characters would be the Prologue's second victim. This was done to trick you even more without exactly lying. I do play 2 students and I never mentioned that the Prologue death can't be a minor character :P Chapter 1 *The title, "Smile Bitterly at Impossible Odds" referenced a few things: **''Bitterly'' referred to Ruruka and foreshadowed her as being included in the case somehow. Bonus points go for her being included in the Daily Life card for the chapter. **''"Smile at..."'' referenced "Smile at Hope in the Name of Despair" - the title of Danganronpa 2's Chapter 5 - thus hinting Nagito's role in the case. Further reference was included with the part "at Impossible Odds", obviously referring to Nagito's luck. **The title itself was somewhat referenced by Kirumi in her goodbye video. *A suicide in the first chapter was chosen so that everyone could have as much screentime as possible. With the first victim getting a major role (being the group's leader and doing a lot of chores for them), per DR's rules, she got a lot of screentime (although only slightly more than the others) to make up for her shorter stay. Everyone else will have at least 2 chapters for their character(s). **Kirumi was chosen for this role in order to portray her "selfless devotion" differently than canon did. In the canon, Kirumi chooses the life of the Japanese over the 13 other remaining Ultimates. Here, since there's no part about Prime Minister and the outside world being in danger, as well as due to the Deadline, Kirumi chooses to serve her new group by sacrificing her own life for their survival. *Per another DR tradition, there's some unlucky incident tied to the first culprit. Instead of killing the wrong person, it's about her suicide note being stolen and Nagito getting involved. Since this was the first case, Kirumi had no idea that the note explaining everything would be stolen by Monokuma. Additionally, Nagito was lucky to be on the cleaning duty on the day she died, as it allowed him to find her corpse before everyone else and tamper with the crime scene. **Nagito tampering with the case was a reference to Danganronpa 2's Chapter 1 where he was also involved in the case despite not being the victim or the culprit, and which allowed him to reveal his true colors. *Another thing that was planned was Ruruka and Seiko ironically clearing each other's name during the trial despite their conflict. *Counting the hosts and side characters, Kirumi is the only character who died so far who isn't played by Art. *Here you can find a case preparation file for Chapter 1. Chapter 2 Category:Blog posts